The Princess Club
by 23a
Summary: It's Mary Margaret Blanchard's senior year of high school, and she's pregnant. On top of that, her stepmother's annoying as always and she has to worry about graduating. Luckily, in addition to her boyfriend David, she's also got some great friends-Belle, Ruby, Aurora, Mulan, Ella, and Ariel.
1. So It Begins

**A/N: So, this story will be short, about 5 chapters probably, maybe a little more depending on how much people like it.**

Mary Margaret felt her hands shake slightly as she looked down at the stick in her hands. This wasn't really happening, was it? She was only 17 years old. This couldn't be happening. But it was.

"Well?" David asked.

She took a deep breath. "We're having a baby, David."

"Oh." He swallowed, then smiled widely. "That's great!"

"You don't have to lie. I'm also terrified. This is not going to go well..."

"My mom'll be cool with it, and, um, we don't have to tell your stepmother."

"I don't think that'll work too well."

"Well, we'll figure something out."

"Yeah."

"You meeting with the gang tonight?"

"We're not a gang. I've told you, you can come hang out with us."

"I'm good. I have practice anyway."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, get their advice."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Love you."

"Love you too."

What was she going to do?

* * *

"Oh come on, you picked the movie last time!" Aurora argued.

"But you never pick good movies," Ruby said.

"She picked a decent movie _once,_ " said Mulan. "To be fair."

"What do you say, leader?" Ella asked, and they all turned to Mary Margaret.

"Oh for the last time, I'm not the leader of anything."

"Yeah, you are," said Ariel.

"You always take charge," said Belle. "And you possess classic leader qualities."

"Alright, well, tonight I need your guys' advice."

They all turned to her.

"I'm pregnant."

They all gasped, and Ariel almost fell out of her chair.

"Yeah. I have no idea what to do."

"Don't have the baby," said Ruby immediately, and Aurora gasped.

"She can't get rid of it!"

"If that's what she wants to do-"

"I don't really," said Mary Margaret. "I mean, this baby _is_ a product of me and David, and I love him very much, and I don't know... I kind of want to be a mother."

"Then be a mother," Ella said.

"But it's not that simple."

"Do some more research," said Belle. "Based on what I've heard, raising a baby straight out of high school will drastically decrease your chance of getting a college degree."

"Maybe you should give it up for adoption," said Mulan.

"Maybe..." Mary Margaret mused.

"Gosh, I don't know what I'd do if Thomas got me pregnant," Ella said.

"I think it would be wonderful if Phillip and I had a baby," Aurora said with a smile.

"I'd be pretty mad if Eric got _me_ pregnant," Ariel said.

"Luckily, I don't have that problem," Ruby said, and they all chuckled.

"What, don't think Dorothy'll put a bun in the oven?" Mulan asked.

"Somehow, no."

"And what about you, Belle?" Ella asked. "Is your old man gonna make a baby with you?"

"Ella!" They all started chuckling. "Robert is not old!"

"He's a junior in college. That's pretty old," said Ruby.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I don't think he wants another kid, anyway."

"Wait, he has a kid?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah. A baby son, Neal."

"You're dating a man who has a kid?"

"I might have a kid soon!" said Mary Margaret. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, first things first, don't tell your stepmother."

"She'll probably notice me becoming huge."

"Well, um... get her _really_ drunk and keep her that way for months?"

"Brilliant idea, Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "Thank you."

"Alright, well, I'll have to think more about this... did we decide on a movie?"

"Not yet."


	2. The Decision

The next day, Mary Margaret chewed on her fingernails as she walked into the diner. Everyone was there; they always hung out here on Sundays. Granny's was absolutely the place to be. Plus, it was owned by Ruby's grandmother, so she sometimes gave them free stuff. She sat down at the table with a sigh.

"So, do you have a decision?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. For one thing, I don't know what to do about Regina..."

"Just be honest with her," Aurora said.

"That's not going to work," said Ella. "Take it from me. Stepmothers can be nasty."

"I mean, if I'm going to have this baby, Regina _has_ to know. There's no way I'll be able to hide it from her."

"That's what you have to decide first," said Mulan. "Are you going to have the baby?"

Mary Margaret looked around at her friends. "Yeah," she said finally. "I think I am."

There was a pause for a second.

"So you're going to be a mom," said Ariel.

"Yeah, I mean, I love David and he loves me... and by the time the baby is born, I'll have graduated, and I'll be 18, so I'll be out of Regina's house anyway. David and I can raise the kid together. I think we can do it. And maybe I can even go to college, people do it with kids."

"You're sure you've thought this through?" Belle asked, concerned.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I have. I want to be a mom. I always saw me and David having kids together anyway, this is just a little sooner than expected."

"Well, congratulations," said Ella.

"Now I just have to tell David."

"Probably ought to do that," Ruby agreed.

Before anyone else could speak, the door to the diner opened and a young man walked in pushing a stroller. Recognition came over his face, and he walked over to their table. "Belle!"

"Robert!" she said, blushing a furious red.

"Belle!" Mulan said, looking back and forth from Belle to Robert. "This is the guy you've been going out with?"

"Um... well... everyone, this is Robert. Robert, this is Ella, Mulan, Ariel, Aurora, Ruby, and Mary Margaret."

"Hi," he said, looking awkward. "Nice to meet you. This is Neal."

A small baby reached his fist up into the air.

"He's adorable," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"Thank you," Robert said. He went up to the counter to order.

"Well, he seems nice enough," said Aurora.

"Yeah, he's quite nice," said Belle.

"Think it'll last?" Ruby asked.

"I hope so."

"Well, lovely seeing you guys, but I need to go talk with David," Mary Margaret said.

They nodded and she left the diner.

* * *

"Hello, Mary Margaret, dear," said Ruth, opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Nolan. Can I speak to David please?"

"Yes, of course. David! Mary Margaret is here to see you."

He came rushing downstairs, and Mary Margaret followed him up to his room. "So?"

"David, I want us to have a baby together."

He looked stunned for a moment, then smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

"So you want it too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then. Have you told your mom?"

He shook his head.

"Let's go."

They went downstairs.

"Mom," David said slowly.

She looked at them and frowned a little. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Nolan," said Mary Margaret, "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, she did not speak, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Well, then. What are you-"

"We've decided we're going to keep the baby," David said. "We want to be parents."

There was more silence. "Okay then. Well. Have you thought this decision through?"

"Yes," said Mary Margaret.

"Right, then. Who am I to stop you? But so you know, it takes a lot of money to raise a child."

"We'll work it out," said David. "I'll get a job."

"Alright. Well. Guess that's that, then."

Mary Margaret frowned. Now she would just somehow have to tell Regina.


	3. Stepmothers

Mary Margaret chewed on her lip as she entered the house. She did not foresee this going well. Regina hated her, had hated her since her marriage to her father years before. On the other hand, it wouldn't really affect her, would it?

"Regina," she said, going to the door of her office.

"Mary Margaret," she said, without looking up.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Regina sighed. "Well then, get on with it."

"I, uh-I'm pregnant."

Now she looked up. "What?"

"Yeah, David and I are going to have a baby."

"Look, if you expect me to help you raise a baby-"

"I don't. It'll be born after I graduate, I'll be out of the house. It won't really affect you at all. I'll just have to make some doctor's appointments and get some maternity clothes."

Regina shrugged. "Well, then. I guess that settles it."

"Great."

"But to be clear, if this baby in any way intrudes upon my life, there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes, I understand," Mary Margaret said, swallowing.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with the Evil Queen?" Ruby asked when she arrived at Aurora's house for their study session.

"Oh come on, I've told you that nickname is ridiculous. Regina isn't a queen."

"But she thinks she is. Hence the nickname."

"Yeah. Well anyway, it went fine. I explained that I'd be moved out by the time the baby was born, and that it wouldn't really affect her, and she was okay with it."

"Surprised she wasn't angry," Belle said.

"For her to be angry, she'd have to care."

"I'm sure she cares at least a _little_ bit," Ariel said.

"Don't be so sure," said Ella. "If my stepmother is anything to go on, they don't care. At all."

"Well, some stepmothers probably do," said Mary Margaret. "It's just ours that don't."

"Yeah."

"So," said Aurora, coming over to them. "Phillip says he wants to come over... is that alright?"

"Fine," said Ruby. "We all need to study for the exam. In fact, can I invite Dorothy over?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, can I invite Thomas?" Ella asked.

"Oops," said Aurora. "Guess I turned this into couple's night. Why doesn't everyone just invite the person they're dating?"

"Oh, awesome," said Mulan. "Guess I'm the thirteenth wheel, then."

"Don't worry," said Belle. "I'm not going to invite Robert. It'd be pretty stupid for him to come study for our test with us, given that he doesn't go to our school."

"Guess it would, yeah."

Twenty minutes later, they were all studying for their test. Forty minutes after that, they decided that studying was no fun.

"Let's play a game," Eric suggested.

"Oh, good idea," said Thomas.

"What game?" Ella asked.

"What about Truth or Dare?" Dorothy suggested.

"I think we could all use a study break," Aurora said.

"I think I'm actually going to keep studying," Belle said. "I'll just go into the other room."

"Oh come on, Belle, you always do that!" Ruby said. "Just this once?"

"Well... fine."

"Okay, who's up?"

"I'll go," said David. He looked around the group. "Phillip. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," said Phillip.

"Go dress Aurora's cat up like a dragon."

"Oh no dear, don't do that. His claws are so sharp," Aurora said.

"Be right back," Phillip responded, and indeed, he returned fifteen minutes later with a cat in a green sweater-type thing. "Couldn't find fire breath."

"Impressive," David said.

"Now," said Phillip. He looked around. "Ella. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could attack anyone with a flock of vicious birds, who would it be."

"My stepmother," Ella said, almost without hesitation.

"Really?" Aurora asked.

"Like I said," she replied. "Stepmothers suck."

* * *

 **A/N: So, this has been largely focused on Mary Margaret so far; I'm thinking about making it longer and shifting the focus so it's about all the princesses (and princes) and not just her. Thoughts?**


	4. Nefarious Plotting

"Ella?" Belle sounded concerned. "Did something happen with your stepmother?"

"Something always happens with my stepmother," she replied.

"You just seem even more angry with her than usual in the last couple of days."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, now that she mentions it, you do," Aurora said.

"Oh. Well, yeah, there is some stuff happening." She looked down at her hands and started fiddling with her thumbs.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ella didn't answer for a moment, and they all thought maybe she just wasn't going to. Then she spoke. "She wants to sell all my dad's stuff."

Nobody spoke for a moment, and Thomas put an arm around his girlfriend.

"Ella, I'm sorry," Mary Margaret said, and Ella shrugged.

"It's just, you know, that isn't _her_ stuff, and I don't think it's her place to sell it. She says she has to pay for my stepsisters' college. Not even mine, theirs."

"You're right, she doesn't have the right to sell his stuff," Mary Margaret said. "Even Regina hasn't stooped so low as to sell my father's things."

Ella sighed. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm ruining the game."

"Forget the game," said Ruby. "Let's make a plan to stop your stepmother."

Ella snorted. "Like what? It's fine, Ruby, really. Just let it go."

"Honey, have you even met me?" Ruby asked. "I don't let _anything_ go."

"It's true," said Dorothy. "She's still mad at my aunt for insulting her wardrobe."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with the way I dress!"

"I don't have a problem with it, dear."

"Anyway, I say we go after the evil stepmother. Hard," said Ruby.

"I'm not going to participate in anything illegal," Aurora said.

"Me neither," said Belle and Mary Margaret at the same time.

"Well, I'm down for messing with her," Ariel said.

"Me too," said Mulan, "But I'm going to have to add my name to the 'stay within the law' list."

"I'm in, too," said Thomas. "Nobody messes with my girlfriend."

"I appreciate it, guys," said Ella, giving Thomas a quick kiss on the cheek. "But I can handle my problems on my own."

"Ella, that's not how our group works," said Mary Margaret. "Come on, you know us better than that. One person's problem is everybody's problem. That's why I told you guys about, um... my little secret," she said, blushing as she realized Eric, Thomas, Phillip, and Dorothy didn't know she was pregnant.

"They're going to find out, Mary Margaret," said David. "Maybe you should tell them now."

"Well, um, alright..." She swallowed. "I'm, uh... I'm pregnant."

There was a stunned silence for a moment, then people started speaking over each other.

"Congratulations!" said Eric with a smile.

"That's incredible!" Thomas grinned.

"Um, wow," said Dorothy.

"Wonderful news!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, we decided we're going to keep the baby, so..." She smiled a little bit. "Anyway, the point is, Ella, we want to help you."

Ella smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So, we should probably get back to studying, shouldn't we?" Belle asked.

"Oh yeah, studying," Ariel said with a laugh.

"Right. The test is in two days." Phillip opened his book up again.

"Two days? I thought it was three!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Nope. Two."

"Okay, we _really_ need to get back to studying."

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided the focus will still (mostly) be on Mary Margaret, but it will also have storylines about the other characters thrown in, and will be longer than originally planned. Still don't see it going much longer than 12ish chapters, but, we'll see.**


	5. Doctor's Appointment

"So, that test could have gone better," Ariel said as they walked out of the class.

"I hope I did alright," said Belle, concerned.

"You always do great," said Ruby.

Mary Margaret listened only halfway to her friends talking; she had her own issues to be concerned with at the moment. This afternoon, she and David had their first appointment with a doctor. She had been so distracted she was concerned that she hadn't done well on the test, but there wasn't much to be done about it now.

"So, are you excited for the doctor's appointment?" Ariel asked with a smile.

"Yeah. A little nervous," she admitted.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"I don't know. I might actually see the baby today."

"I still can't believe you're having a baby," Ruby said.

"I know," Mary Margaret replied.

"You are still sure this is what you want?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Eric and Phillip walked out of the class behind them. "Some test, huh," Phillip said.

"Tell me about it," said Ariel, giving Eric a quick kiss.

"At least it's the last one for a few weeks," said Eric.

Walking out of the school, they met up with David, Ella, Thomas, and Aurora by the benches. "So, how'd the test go for you?" Aurora asked, while David gave Mary Margaret a kiss.

"It went alright," Belle replied. "Hopefully."

"Belle, you always do fine," Ella said.

"What'd I say?" asked Ruby, getting interrupted when Dorothy walked over to them. "So, how was it?"

"Okay, I think," Dorothy replied. "By the way, my aunt and uncle invited you down to the farm this afternoon."

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Dorothy smiled and turned away for a second, and Ruby mouthed, "Help me," to the others, who simply laughed. They walked towards Dorothy's car.

"Where's Mulan?" Ariel asked.

"Practice," Aurora replied. "Speaking of which, Phillip and I have to go _practice_ our bit for the talent show."

"Yes, dear," he replied, and they walked off.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Ariel said, "My dad wants me to come help at the aquarium this afternoon." She sighed. "It was really inconsiderate of all of my sisters to grow up and move out. Now it's always my help he asks for."

"Want me to come?" Eric asked.

"Sure, sweetie." They went off too, leaving only David, Mary Margaret, Ella, Thomas, and Belle.

"Do you have any plans this afternoon, Belle?" Ella asked.

"Actually, Robert is planning to take me to a show."

"Oh. Getting serious, is it?"

"Ella!"

"It does sound like it's getting pretty serious, Belle," Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"We've only been dating for three months."

"Three months is kind of a long time," Thomas said.

"No it isn't! David and Mary Margaret have been dating for three years!"

"Yeah, well, we're weird," said David.

"Anyway, we hardly know anything about this guy you're so serious with," Mary Margaret said with a grin.

"We are not serious!" Belle blushed. "And Robert's a rather private person."

"Well, do you at least know who the mother of his child is?"

"Yes, actually, a woman called Milah. She left them a week after Neal was born."

"And how old is Neal?"

"Ten months. And no, I'm not telling you anything else."

"So, Ella," Thomas said. "Should we head over to my house?"

"Sure."

"Oh, are you working on that plan to mess with your stepmother?" Belle asked.

"Maybe." They walked over to Thomas's car.

"Anyway, David," said Mary Margaret, looking at the time. "We'd better head to the doctor's."

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Mary Margaret tried to ignore everybody's judgmental stares. There were people ranging from about twenty or so all the way to one couple who looked around fifty, but she was by far the youngest there. She knew teenage pregnancy wasn't generally advisable, but it wasn't right of these people to judge her. And besides, it wasn't as though she was fifteen. She would be an adult by the time she actually had the baby.

Couples and single women went in and out of rooms, until a voice called, "Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Nervously, they went into the small room the nurse showed them.

"So," the nurse said with a smile. "A couple of questions first. How old are you?"

"Seventeen years old," said Mary Margaret.

The nurse nodded. "So you're what, a senior in high school?"

"Yes. But the baby will be born after I graduate and when I'm an adult." She might have said it a bit too fast, and the nurse seemed to pick up on it.

"Nobody's judging you, Mary Margaret. We just want to inform you of the potential effects of having a child so young."

"Alright."

She went on a bit longer, and then the doctor came in. Then there were more questions, and several tests, and then the doctor did an ultrasound. "Now, you're only five weeks pregnant, so it might be hard to see," he said. Still, she watched the screen with rapt attention. Finally an image came up. The doctor pointed to a tiny little blob on the screen and said, "See that? That's your baby."

Mary Margaret couldn't describe, even to herself, the feeling of seeing that little life on the screen, the life that was inside of her. She was speechless.

Then David spoke. "Is there no heartbeat?"

"It hasn't been detected yet, no. But don't worry, that's nothing to be concerned about. It's still very early in the pregnancy."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

They got up to leave, and the doctor asked them if they wanted pictures of the ultrasound. Nodding, Mary Margaret took the two small photos he handed them. "It's real, David," she said as they left. "We're going to have a baby."

* * *

 **A/N: If the doctor stuff is all inaccurate and bothers people I am sorry. I looked it up briefly but I am not a doctor and have never been pregnant or known a pregnant person so I did the best I could.**


	6. Plans in Motion

"Come on, Belle!" Aurora said, looking her friend in the eyes.

"For the thousandth time, Aurora no!"

"Why not?"

"Because. Just because. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"I vote no," Mulan interjected. "Not a good enough reason."

"Thanks for the help, Mulan."

"You're very welcome."

"Come on, Belle," Ariel said with a laugh. "We all know each other's partners."

"Yes, but yours all go to the same school as us. Robert does not."

"It doesn't matter," said Ella. "You still have to introduce him to us."

"Guys, if she doesn't want to then she doesn't have to," Ruby said.

"Thank you, Ruby!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Ruby here," said Mary Margaret. "I want to meet the guy too, but it's up to Belle if she wants to introduce us."

Belle nodded. "See?"

"But why are you so against it?" Ruby asked. "He seemed fine saying hello when we saw him at Granny's. What would be so bad about us getting to know him a little more? Are you ashamed of him or something?"

"No," said Belle. "He just doesn't like most other people. He's a bit... distant."

"We'll be nice," said Mulan. "We promise."

Belle sighed. "I'll talk to him. But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

Mary Margaret put a hand on her stomach. "This is so weird," she said.

"I know," said David. "Seven weeks."

"At our appointment tomorrow, we'll probably hear a heartbeat." She smiled. "Our little baby's heartbeat."

"I can't wait for us to be parents."

"Me neither." She grinned. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Pretty recently, yes. Have I told you the same?"

"I think so."

They kissed. Then Mary Margaret got a text. It was from Ella, in their group chat.

 _Hey. You guys said you would help me with my stepmom. If you're still willing, please come over to my place at 6:00 today. Dinner included._

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into Ella's house and was almost immediately greeted by her two stepsisters. "Hi," said the older one, sitting on the couch with her head buried in her phone.

"Hi, Anna," said Mary Margaret. As she remembered it, Anna was sixteen.

"Oh god, it's you," said Chloe, the other stepsister, who was fifteen. "Is your whole gang coming over?"

"I think so, yes," said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, great," said Anna.

She went downstairs, where Ella and Thomas were sitting. "Thanks for coming," said Ella.

"No problem," Mary Margaret replied. "Anna and Chloe weren't too pleased to see me."

"They're never pleased to see anyone," said Ella.

When everyone else arrived, Ella ordered pizza, then said, "Okay. So, a plan has been set in motion."

"Awesome," said Ruby. "What is the plan?"

"Well, tomorrow, Stepmother is having an auction of most of my father's things."

"Yikes," said Ruby.

"Yeah, well, we're going to halt the auction."

"How?" asked Aurora.

"By outbidding everyone there."

There was silence for a moment.

"Um, Ella?" Ariel said gently. "Your dad was like, pretty rich, yeah?"

"Yeah, before he went bankrupt."

"Right, so, how are we going to afford any of his things?" Belle asked.

"We don't," said Thomas. "We just bid so high everyone else backs off, then refuse to pay. That way everything stays here."

"Isn't that illegal?" Aurora asked.

"I don't think so," said Ella. Then she frowned. "But if you guys hate the plan..."

"No, no!" Mary Margaret said quickly. "That's not true. We're all on board. David and I have an appointment tomorrow, but we'll try to be here. When is it?"

"7:00 pm."

"Oh, we'll definitely be free by then."

"Yeah, we'll all be there," said Ruby.

"I'll even bring Robert," said Belle, and they all looked at her, eyebrows raised. "He, uh, finally agreed to meet you all. So maybe tomorrow is a good time. We can meet here an hour before the auction, and you can all get to know him. To the extent that anybody gets to know him."

"What does that mean?" Mulan asked.

"Well, you know, we've been dating for three and a half months and I still don't know his parents' names. That sort of thing."

"Really? You haven't met them?" Aurora asked.

"Oh, well, that couldn't happen," said Belle. "Anyway, the point is, is 6:00 pm tomorrow, here, alright with everyone?"

They all muttered their consent.

"Great. Then Robert will be here."

"What about the baby?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We'll see."


	7. Nice to Meet You

"Hear that?" the doctor said. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Mary Margaret smiled. "David, it's real," she said.

He smiled. "I know."

When the appointment ended, she said, "It's still kind of hard to believe that there's this whole new life... and it's ours."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't wait to be parents."

"Me neither."

She glanced at her watch. "3:30. We still have two hours before we have to get to Ella's."

He smiled. "I have an idea what we could do."

* * *

When they arrived at Ella's, Thomas, Ruby, Dorothy, Mulan, Phillip, and Aurora were already there.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Ella said.

"Wouldn't miss it," said Mary Margaret with a smile.

A few minutes later, Ariel and Eric came downstairs. "Are Belle and the mystery guy here yet?" Ariel asked.

"Not yet," said Ruby.

Almost no sooner had she said this than the doorbell rang upstairs.

"Ringing the doorbell?" said Ella. "That has to be Belle's boyfriend."

A moment later, Belle and Robert came down, Robert carrying a baby carrier. "Hi," said Belle.

"Who was the rude woman who came to open the door?" Robert asked.

Ella chuckled. "That would be my stepmother. Sorry about her; we don't tend to ring the doorbell."

"I tried to tell you," said Belle.

"Oh, that baby is precious," Mary Margaret said, smiling at little Neal. She thought about how in a few months she would have a baby of her own.

"Indeed he is," said Robert.

"So. Would you like to sit down?" Ella asked.

Robert and Belle sat down in the circle.

"What exactly is this going to entail?" he asked.

"We just want to know you," said Aurora. "Belle's one of us, and we're very protective of our own."

He shrugged. "There isn't much about me to know."

"Where are you from?" asked Ruby.

He frowned. "That's sort of a complicated question."

"Do your best," she replied.

He sighed. "Well, I was born on a small farm that my parents owned. When I was around a year old, I moved to the city. Then I ended up in a town nearby when I was eight. Never really bothered to go anywhere else."

"What happened to the farm?" Dorothy asked.

"My father sold it. Dragged me to the city." He blinked. "Why are we doing this again?"

"We just want to know who you are," said Mary Margaret. "Your story."

"Then do I get to know your stories?"

"If you want."

"Really?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I mean, it's not as though they're secret. My stepmother is the mayor of this town."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Really? Regina Mills is your stepmother?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "My mother died when I was eight, and my father married Regina two years later. He was mayor back then. After he died last year, Regina decided to run in his place. And now she's the mayor." She smiled. "Oh, and there's also the fact that I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. David and I are going to be parents." She smiled and kissed David.

"That's rather an interesting story."

"Pretty much the same story as mine," said Ella. "Just throw two annoying stepsisters into the mix and replace "mayor" with "CEO." Used to be the biggest company in the area, but now it's on the verge of having to close because of bankruptcy. Oh, and remove the pregnancy. We're good."

"Yeah," said Thomas with a chuckle.

"So, now do we get more of your story?" Aurora asked.

"What about you? What's your story?"

"Oh." Aurora frowned. "Well, my birth parents put me up for adoption, and I was adopted by my two mothers. Then last year I found my birth parents. We talk sometimes now. Not much more to it, really."

"And you?" He nodded to Ruby and Dorothy.

Ruby shrugged. "Well, my dad died before I was born, then when I was born my mom left me with my grandmother and ran off."

Robert frowned. "My mother left us, too. Me and my father. That's when he sold the farm."

"I live on a farm," said Dorothy. "With my aunt and uncle."

"What about your parents?"

"Died in a car accident when I was five."

"All of our stories are out of the ordinary," said Belle. "I mean, you know mine. My father owns an advertising empire and wants me to be his heir."

"Mine's not that out of the ordinary," said Mulan. "I just have parents who think girls are supposed to be housewives and nothing more. Because apparently this is the sixteenth century."

"And I just have six older sisters," said Ariel. "What's weird about that? Oh, well, then there's the hunters that killed my mother. Guess that's not normal."

"You all do have strange stories," said Robert. "And I thought being abandoned in the foster system by your father so he could run off and go gambling and drinking was strange."

"My dad drank, too," said David. "Crashed his car while driving drunk."

"Yeah, compared to all of them, being heir to a seafood chain is almost normal," said Eric.

"My parents' company makes shoes," said Thomas. "That is weirder than seafood."

"Eh."

"And then there's me," said Phillip. "I'm just a normal guy."

"You're the only guy that matters to me," said Aurora with a smile.

"See, Robert?" said Belle. "I told you they weren't going to judge you. Everyone is weird here. That's why we're all friends."

"Alright, alright, I stand corrected. Fine. After I left the foster system, I met and married a woman named Milah while in college, and she gave birth to Neal." As if on cue, the baby waved a chubby fist in the air, and Mary Margaret felt her heart melting. "Then Milah left, decided motherhood wasn't for her, and then I met Belle a few months ago when she came to sit in on a class." He smiled at Belle, and she smiled back.

"Well," said Ella, looking at her watch. "It's time for the auction."

* * *

They filed upstairs. A bunch of rich-looking people were sitting in rows facing the front, where Ella's stepmother stood with Anna and Chloe. "Ella," she said when she saw them. "Come up here."

Ella shot them all a pleading look and stood up by her stepmother and stepsisters. They all sat in the back row. Mary Margaret had her reservations about this plan, but she would do anything to help her friend.

"Greetings, all," Ella's stepmother began. "Thank you all for coming. As you know, I am auctioning off some of the things belonging to my late husband. With me are my daughters, Anna and Chloe, and my stepdaughter, Ella."

There were some murmurs from the crowd.

"Now. The first thing we're auctioning off is my husband's collection of antique storybooks."

Mary Margaret gasped and looked up at Ella, who had a horrified look on her face. Right off the bat, they were selling Ella's favorite thing.

"We have to make sure we get that," she whispered to Belle, sitting beside her.

Belle nodded.

"We're going to start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

"One hundred," said a voice near the front.

"One ten," said another.

"One twenty."

It went on like this, until someone said two hundred and thirty dollars, and nobody said anything. Then Ariel shouted, "Two hundred and forty!"

There was silence in the room. Then... "Two fifty."

"Two sixty!" shouted Ruby.

"Two seventy."

"Two eighty!" Aurora called. Ella grinned at them.

"Going once... going twice... sold for two eighty to..." her stepmother's gaze froze when she saw Aurora. She narrowed her eyes. "The young woman in the back of the room."

An hour later, they had bought all of the things in the collection, and Ella walked over to them. "It worked!"

"Did it?" asked Belle, nodding towards her stepmother, who was also coming over.

"So. You lot bought all of the things."

"Yes."

"Then I take it that you have sixteen thousand, three hundred and ninety dollars?"

"No..." said Mary Margaret, blushing slightly.

Her stepmother nodded. "I see. Well, needless to say, come up with the money or I'm suing you all."

"We changed our minds," said Ariel. "We don't actually want the stuff."

She shrugged. "It's too late. You have to take it."

She walked back up to the front of the room, and Ella said, "Oh crap."

Belle turned to Robert. "You're studying business and law. Is there any way you can get us out of this?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. But I'll do my best."


	8. Friendly Advice

"Uch," Mary Margaret muttered loudly as she tried to fit into her jeans. "This is impossible."

"Well, if you hadn't gotten pregnant, then it wouldn't be a problem." Regina's voice drifted coldly from her office across the hall.

Mary Margaret sighed. She couldn't wait until six months from now, when she would be graduated and wouldn't have to deal with Regina anymore. She and David had plans to rent an apartment near wherever they were going for school. They were applying to all of the same ones, and were going to go together. They were going to apply for shared housing, which also meant that they had to get married. They were planning to do that over the summer, too, with a very small ceremony.

She left the house and waited for David to come pick her up. She looked down at her stomach with a smile. Twelve weeks. She was almost done with her first trimester. It was crazy to think that she was actually going to be a mother. Her eighteenth birthday wasn't for another four months, she was still legally a kid.

When David's car pulled in front of the house, she hopped in the front seat. "Uch. I can't wait for winter break," she said.

"Yeah, I know. Any more math tests and I might go insane."

"I don't mind that so much," she said. "I'm just tired of waking up so early."

"And yet you want to be a teacher."

"Some things are worth it."

They pulled up in front of the school fifteen minutes later, and saw Ruby and Dorothy walking towards the doors. They walked up to them. "Hey," said Mary Margaret.

"Hi," said Ruby. "I have big news."

"What kind of big news?"

"Good news. But I want to wait until the whole group is together."

"Alright. We're meeting tonight, aren't we?"

"I think so. Belle said that Robert might need her help with something."

"They're really serious now."

"Yeah."

"I mean, he did sort out tens of thousands of dollars for us, so I guess we can safely say he's a good guy."

"Fair enough."

"You guys ready for the history test?" Dorothy asked.

"I think so," said Mary Margaret.

"Possibly, we'll see," said David.

They walked to their first period classes.

* * *

"Okay, spill!" Aurora said, practically jumping off the booth they were in at Granny's Diner. "What's the big news?!"

"Aurora, calm down," Ariel said with a chuckle.

"Well excuse me if I'm excited."

"I want to wait for Belle," Ruby said.

"She is coming, yeah?" Ella asked.

"She said she would be."

"How long are we going to be here?" Mulan asked. "Because my parents said to be back by eight for some sort of... activity."

"What sort of activity?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No idea. Probably another matchmaking attempt."

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

The door to Granny's swung open, and Belle rushed in. "Sorry! Robert needed me to watch Neal while he was at a meeting."

"You babysit his kid?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That's pretty serious."

"Oh my god! We're just... we... shut up! Anyway-Ruby, what's your big news?"

She smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I got a letter from my mom."

"That's great!" Mary Margaret said with a smile, the others all echoing her.

"How long has it been?" Mulan asked.

"Since she last contacted me? About ten years. Since she last saw me, seventeen years and ten months."

"What did the letter say?" Belle asked.

"It says she's sorry for leaving and she wants me to come meet her over winter break."

"Are you going to do it?" Ariel asked.

"I don't know."

"Do it," Ella said.

"Definitely," Mary Margaret agreed.

"I agree," said Belle.

"Me too," Ariel added.

"I mean, it's just... I hardly know anything about her. Granny barely says a word. What if she's not nice?"

"Then you'll know," said Aurora. "But if she wants to meet you, that's probably a good thing. I was really lucky I got to meet my parents."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to do it."

"Good," said Ella. "Do it while you have the chance."

"That's the same thing Dorothy said."

"Well you're dating her for a reason, aren't you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, that I am."

"Have you told your grandmother yet?" Belle asked.

"No... I think I'm going to tell her after you guys all leave."

"Speaking of which, I do have to go," said Mulan.

"Have fun at whatever your parents have planned," said Ella.

"Not likely."

"It is getting sort of late," said Aurora. "I think I'm going to head home too."

They all decided to leave, Mary Margaret being the last one there. "Good luck, Ruby."

She smiled, then said, "Um... Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance... you could come with me to meet her?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't want to go alone, and I've known you the longest. You're basically a sister to me."

"Yeah, but what about Dorothy? Why don't you have her go with you?"

"Oh... I don't know..."

"Ruby, if this is you being afraid of commitment again, you need to stop. You are not repeating the mistake you made with Peter."

Ruby blinked. "Well, we've only been dating for five months-"

"Only! Only five months! That's pretty serious. My parents only dated for eight months before they were married."

"I just-"

"Ruby. Think about this. It would be proof that you've actually committed to her. And that you will let yourself be happy."

Ruby sighed. "You're right, like always. I'll ask her."

"Good. Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight, Mary Margaret."


	9. Girls' Night

Mary Margaret looked at herself in the mirror. She was now into her second trimester, and her stomach was noticeably swelled. She had given up on trying to fit into regular jeans, and bought some clothes from the maternity section of the clothing store. It was really weird.

She headed out to David's car and hopped in beside him. "Hey there."

"Hi."

"Back to school."

"Yep."

"Last semester of high school."

"I know. It's kind of crazy."

They drove to school, where Ruby, Dorothy, and Belle stood outside.

"Hey, guys!" Mary Margaret said with a smile.

"Hey Mary Margaret," said Ruby.

"So... how did things go with your mom? You haven't texted in forever!"

"Yeah, my mom lives in a sort of technology-free cult," Ruby said.

"What?"

"Yeah. She wanted me to join."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. I told her thanks but no thanks."

"Wow. Well... what's she like?"

"In a cult."

"She was pretty nice," Dorothy said.

"I guess," said Ruby.

"I can't believe we're already back at school," said David.

"I can't believe I'm already in my second trimester," Mary Margaret said.

"Really?" said Belle. "Wow!"

"Yeah. In other news, Belle, you spent a lot of time with Robert over break..."

Belle blushed scarlet. "Shut up!"

"Oh, is this about Robert?" Ella asked, walking up to them with Thomas behind her.

Belle sighed. "All of you should shut up. We celebrated Neal's first birthday-"

"Oh, first birthday. Kind of old enough to start forming attractions," Mary Margaret said.

"Shut up!"

"You guys gonna get married?" Ella asked.

"Ella, I'm barely an adult."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Ella. It's still only been five months, you all need to calm down."

Ella shrugged and went inside.

"Movie night at Ariel's place tonight, right?" Belle said.

Mary Margaret nodded, then she and David went inside.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Mulan said, running into the room. "I was meeting another potential match."

"Oh god," Ariel said. "Your parents really are something."

"Tell me about it."

"So, which movie?" Aurora asked.

"I vote for Harry Potter," said Belle.

"Seconded," Mary Margaret agreed.

"Which one?" Ariel asked.

"One," said Mulan.

"Four," Ella argued.

"Six," Aurora said.

"Five," said Ruby.

"Two," Belle chimed in.

"Seven," said Mary Margaret. "Part Two."

"You all are insane," said Ariel. "Three is the best."

"How are we going to settle this?" Ella asked.

"I don't know."

"I'll call a tie-breaker," said Mary Margaret with a laugh, calling David. "Honey, which Harry Potter movie should we watch?"

"Seven, Part One."

"That was a help," she said, hanging up. "Apparently there are eight different opinions."

"Sounds like a movie marathon to me," said Ruby.

"Ruby, it's a school night," Aurora said.

"Your point?"

"We have to pick one movie."

"Fantastic Beasts," said Belle with a slight laugh.

With a shrug, Ariel put the DVD into the player.

* * *

 _Four Weeks Later_

"So," said the doctor. "We did the ultrasound, and we got the results."

"And?" said Mary Margaret. "What is it?"

"Your baby... is going to be a girl."

Mary Margaret smiled widely and turned to David. "We're having a little girl!"

"Yes, honey, I heard."

She laughed, and they went home. Almost immediately, she texted everyone.

 _It's a girl!_

The responses came quickly.

 _Ella: Cool!_

 _Ruby: Nice._

 _Aurora: How sweet!_

 _Ariel: Don't give her six sisters._

 _Mulan: Or try to set her up with a match._

 _Belle: That's really great, Mary Margaret._

She smiled at all of the responses, and put her phone away. Now that the baby had a sex, it seemed all the more real. She was going to have a daughter.


	10. Happy Birthday

Ruby smiled as she opened the next present. "You guys really are the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, we do," Dorothy said with a smile.

Ruby laughed and kissed Dorothy. "Seriously. Even with all the stuff that's going on with graduation coming up and everything, you all still took the time to plan me a surprise party. That's dedication."

"We love you, Ruby," Mary Margaret said.

"Especially me," Dorothy added, and Ruby chuckled.

"Happy Birthday," Aurora said with a smile.

Ruby shook her head. "I can't believe I'm eighteen now. I'm an adult!"

"What's it like on the other side?" Ariel asked.

She shrugged. "Really, it's not all that much different."

"I concur," said Belle. "It's like the same thing, but legally you're now mature enough to make certain decisions. It's odd."

"That's about it," agreed Ella, and Dorothy nodded.

"Personally I can't wait until I turn eighteen next month," Mulan said. "It means freedom from my parents!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to get away from Regina," Mary Margaret agreed.

"Well, you turn 18 around the time we graduate," Ella said. "But otherwise it doesn't mean freedom. Stepmother can still tell me what to do, and if I say no, she now has the right to kick me out of the house."

"Well, I'm still considering myself free next month," Mulan said.

"Things are moving so fast," Aurora said. "We graduate in three and a half months!"

"I'm supposed to give birth two weeks after that," Mary Margaret added. "And then get married a few weeks after that!"

"Speaking of which," said Ruby, "Are we invited to the wedding?"

"Of course," said Mary Margaret. "You can all bring your dates, too. Other than that, it's David's mother, and... that's it. Small ceremony."

"When you say dates," said Belle, "Does that include Robert?"

"Sure," said Mary Margaret. "He can even bring Neal, he can hang out with our daughter." _Our daughter._ Those words felt odd on her tongue.

"Oh," said Ariel, raising her eyebrows. "Assuming you'll still be with Robert five months from now, huh?"

Belle blushed furiously. "Well, we have been dating for almost seven months, so around the time you get married would mark a year. And I guess... yeah, that seems about right."

"Well, that is something," said Aurora. "Belle's settling down."

She blushed again. "That's not really-I'm going three hours away for college, I don't know if it'll last."

"Do you want it to?" Mary Margaret asked.

"...Yes."

"Well, then. Make it last."

"Anyway," Ella said. "Guess it's time for some party games."

"Oh dear," said Ruby. "What did you guys plan?"

* * *

"So," David said as he and Mary Margaret sat on the couch together. "Guess we should start thinking about baby names."

"Huh. Yeah, I guess that is something of a good idea."

"So, what are some good girls' names?"

"I don't know. We could name her Eva, after my mother."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Just a suggestion. What do you think?"

"It's a nice name. I had a few names I was thinking of, but... if you want to name her after your mother, that's fine with me."

"Well, no. What names had occurred to you?"

"Anna, maybe. Alice. Elizabeth. Emma. Rose."

"Hmm," said Mary Margaret. "I think I like Emma."

"You know, I think I like Emma, too."

"So is it settled, then?"

"I guess it is."

"Our daughter's name is Emma."

"Can I tell the others, or are you superstitious?"

David chuckled. "Go ahead, tell them."

Mary Margaret pulled out her phone again to text the group chat.

 _We decided to name her Emma._

 _Ella: Cute!_

 _Aurora: That's a sweet name._

 _Ariel: I like it!_

 _Mulan: Good choice._

 _Belle: A little surprised you picked a name this early, but I think it's a good one._

 _Ruby: Cool name._

She put her phone away and placed her hand on her stomach. "Hi, Emma," she whispered.


	11. Graduation

Mary Margaret smiled as she put on the cap and gown. She was wearing a huge gown, the largest size they had; it was still a little tight around her very pregnant form. It had also ended up being way too long, and since it was only a rental and she couldn't cut it, it was pinned up awkwardly around her ankles. But it didn't matter. She was graduating today!

She headed outside to David's waiting car, hopping in beside him. "You excited?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yes! Freedom! We're adults, and now we'll be graduated, too."

He nodded at the house. "I guess your stepmother isn't coming?"

She chuckled. "No. I mean, maybe, but if so it's purely in her capacity as mayor. You know she doesn't care one bit about me."

"Are you absolutely sure of that?"

"Pretty sure, yeah."

He gave her a small smile. "It's really happening."

"I know!" She smiled as they headed to the graduation.

When they got there, Belle was standing with Aurora, Phillip, Ella, and Thomas. "Hey!" Mary Margaret called when they got out.

Aurora smiled. "Hi!"

"Is Robert here?" Mary Margaret asked Belle.

"Yes, he's up in the stands. He almost couldn't get a babysitter for Neal, but he found one. He said he's only sitting a couple rows behind my dad, though; I hope they don't end up talking."

"You still haven't told your dad you're dating?" Ella said, shaking her head.

"He knows I'm dating a man named Robert, just not that he's three years older than me and has a son."

"So they haven't met," David clarified.

"No."

"Good luck with that," Mary Margaret said with a chuckle.

Ariel and Eric walked over to them. "You guys ready for the ceremony?" Ariel asked.

"Absolutely," Ella said. She glanced up at the stands. "Are those all of your sisters?" Six women between the ages of 20 and 30 sat in the stands, a gray-haired man at the end of the row.

Ariel nodded. "And dad."

"My parents are over there," Aurora said, pointing. "All of them, I think."

Ruby and Dorothy came over to the group in their caps and gowns. "Who else is so ready to graduate?" Ruby asked.

"Me," said Mary Margaret.

"And me," said Mulan, walking up behind them. "We'd better get to our places."

They all moved to their places and Mary Margaret looked out with a smile. This was it, she was graduating, getting ready to move out into the adult world.

Ten minutes later, she heard her name called. "Mary Margaret Blanchard!"

She walked across the stage and received her diploma with a wide smile, then took her seat.

Another hour later, all of the speeches were done, and she threw her cap in the air, grinning widely. Then she met up with everyone on the field.

"Group picture of the graduates?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds great," said Belle. "I'll ask Robert to take it."

When the picture was done, Ella said, "So-celebration at Granny's?"

"Let's go," said Mulan.

* * *

They all smiled as they ate their food, which Granny had said was on the house in honor of the graduates. After about two hours, they were all getting ready to go home, when Mary Margaret suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oh!" she exclaimed, and they all turned to look at her.

"Mary Margaret?" David said, concerned.

"David, I think-I think it's starting."

"Oh-oh god," he said. "Should I call the hospital?"

"I think we're supposed to wait a little bit before doing that? Let's just get to your house..."

"Alright." They got in the car and started driving to his house; about ten minutes into the drive, she felt another contraction. "Another one," she said. "How long has it been?"

"Twelve minutes."

"Okay. I think we're supposed to call the hospital when they're a minute apart?"

"That seems too late."

"I don't know what we're supposed to do!"

"Should I just drive us to the hospital in case?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good thing you're not wearing the gown anymore, I don't think the company that rented them would appreciate this."

"David!"

"Sorry."

They got to the hospital ten minutes later; as they went up to the checkout desk, another contraction started. They brought out a wheelchair for her to sit in and wheeled her into the maternity ward.

As they moved, she felt the strangest sensation, and said, "I think my water just broke."

They put her into a bed, and she stayed there for the next ten hours, the contractions getting closer and closer together. Then they took her into the delivery room.

* * *

Two hours later, she held in her arms the most precious and beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Hi, Emma."

David smiled at the little bundle in her arms. "She's beautiful."

"Isn't she?"

"The greatest baby anybody could ever hope for."

"And she's ours."

"Not for long," said a voice.

Mary Margaret looked up, and could swear her heart stopped for a moment. "Regina? How did you get in here?"

"I'm the mayor."

"And what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want Emma."

 **To be continued...**


	12. Goodbye, Emma

"What do you mean, you want Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, her heart racing.

"What does it sound like?"

"Regina, when I told you I was pregnant, you absolutely did not care. You wanted nothing to do with me or the baby. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Regina shrugged. "Quite simple, really. The next mayoral election is coming up and my challenger is turning out to be more of a problem than I thought. My stepdaughter having a baby so young and then leaving will be terrible press for the election. On the other hand, me raising my poor teenage stepdaughter's baby? That will be the perfect story to ensure my election victory."

"You're disgusting," Mary Margaret said, mouth agape. "You want to use my baby as a political prop?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's not going to happen. You can't have her, she is ours."

"Do you really want to enter a custody battle with me, Mary Margaret?"

"How will fighting her for custody help your image?" David asked. He had moved so he was standing between Regina and the hospital bed.

She shrugged. "My teenage stepdaughter thinks she can take care of a baby, but the courts determine that I am a more stable and loving home for a child."

Mary Margaret snorted. "You're not stable, Regina, and you sure as hell aren't loving. Emma will be much better off with us, which is why we will never give her to you."

"Whatever you say, dear. I'm going to go speak to one of the nurses about something, and when I'm back, I'll be taking this little girl off of your hands." She walked out of the room.

"David, what do we do?" Mary Margaret asked, horrified.

"We tell someone," said David. "Stop her from taking Emma."

"But she was right, she would totally win a custody battle over us. We're just a couple of teenagers, and she's the mayor!"

"We'll figure it out, Mary Margaret. Maybe Robert can help. He's a lawyer."

"A business lawyer, not a custody one."

"It'll be okay. We'll keep Emma. She won't get anywhere near Regina."

"One of those things is true," Mary Margaret said, tears springing to her eyes as the only plan she could think of formed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to save her from Regina, David."

"How?"

She explained her plan.

"Mary, that's crazy."

"Tell me you have a better way to make sure that Regina never gets her hands on our daughter."

David sighed. "I don't, Mary Margaret, I don't have a better way."

"Then get a nurse."

Five minutes later, a nurse was in the room. "Are you sure about this?" the nurse asked.

Mary Margaret nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes. We talked it over, and we realized that we're too young to be parents."

"Alright," said the nurse. She looked vaguely upset. She handed David a piece of paper. "Just sign these adoption papers."

They both signed.

"Anything you'd like to say before we take her?" the nurse asked.

Mary Margaret nodded, looking down at the beautiful little girl in her arms and crying. She gave her daughter one last kiss on the head. "Goodbye, Emma," she whispered.

She handed the baby to David, who gave her another kiss, then handed her over to the nurse.

The nurse took her out of the room, and Mary Margaret started sobbing.

Not a minute later, Regina was back. "Where is she?!" she practically shouted. "Where is the child?"

"Dead," said Mary Margaret. "Just after you left, she had a breathing failure, and they took her to the NICU, and she died."

Regina stood there for a moment, looking at her. Then she snorted, turned on her heel, and left the room.

"She'll figure out that you lied," David said.

"I know. But by that point, Emma will hopefully be out of here."

* * *

The girls all looked at Mary Margaret with horror in their eyes.

"Oh my god," Ruby said.

The others simply nodded.

"I didn't have a choice," Mary Margaret said.

"You don't have to explain yourself," said Aurora.

They all just sat there, in silence, for a little while longer. Mary Margaret pulled out her phone, which had the picture that a nurse had taken just after the birth. Her, David, and Emma. Probably the only picture of the three of them there would ever be. But maybe not. Maybe someday, Emma would find them again. She would like to believe that. For now, though...

"Goodbye, Emma," she whispered again, to the picture.

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know, I take forever to finish it and then this is how I leave it, you all hate me. But see, every other chapter was pretty flexible, this was the one thing I had planned from the beginning. So I hope you enjoyed the story, please check out my other stories if it suits you, and review and stuff. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
